


被蚊子咬了怎么办

by maiyaya



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, no
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiyaya/pseuds/maiyaya





	被蚊子咬了怎么办

连雨不知春去，一晴方觉夏深。  
一潺山泉绕着亭子缓缓流淌，与溪畔山石交汇处，发出碎玉时清脆的裂响。李必挽着袖子，右手提着滴墨的一杆笔，面前铺着一席雪白纸张。  
墨从笔尖滴下来，在纸上蜿蜒旖旎，李必浑然不觉，他佯作写字，实则在用余光去瞟身边坐着的那个男人。  
张小敬一手给他打着扇，一手拿着本破破烂烂的册子，津津有味地看。  
李必心中百思不得其解，他怎么会山中遇到张小敬呢？

去岁冬，张小敬、檀棋和李必三人在长安郊外分道扬镳，张小敬回绝了圣人的赏赐，背着行李就踏上了回乡的归途，李必和檀棋在他身后，看着他的背影于朝阳中越行越远。  
那时李必就想，他此生，再也不想见到这个男人。

并不是因为李必厌恶他。  
相反的，他们虽只相处了短短十二个时辰，可李必却发现，自己的目光总是跟随着张小敬。  
当张小敬低头跟他分析狼卫踪迹的时候，他看着张小敬深深的瞳孔。  
当张小敬驾着装满伏火雷的大车离开的时候，他凝视着张小敬宽厚的背影。  
李必以冷峻的眼光将自己这一腔不可言说的情愫剖开，赤裸裸地审视着，想把自己拽出这个名为“张小敬”的漩涡，却在一次次肢体碰撞中越陷越深。  
他贪求张小敬身上那股安心的男子气息，当张小敬和他在夜间对坐，分析长安形势时，李必的心火却随着烛火越烧越高，过往读过的圣贤书化为一捧冷水，还未泼到他头上，业已被蒸成了一缕青烟，飘向窗外。

他想要张小敬。  
李必觉得自己不可救药。

他身为誉满长安的公子贵胄，却总幻想自己躺在这只认识了一天的男人身下，与他日夜颠倒，昼夜缠绵。  
像个荡妇一般。  
头上的芙蓉冠，身上的青道袍，都牢牢束缚着他，让他明白自己的身份、明白张小敬的身份，明白他们之前不应当生出这样的龌龊的情感。  
可每当张小敬的视线落在李必身上时，李必脸上不显，掌心却是火热的。  
这情愫要把他自己烫伤了。

他猜测，就算张小敬知道他的心思也不会理睬他。  
李香香、闻染甚至许合子，哪个不是娇娇俏俏的小娘子，在胭脂粉里打个滚，翡翠华裳抖一抖，一个抵得上李必十个。  
等张小敬回到家乡，说不定他会娶妻，来年得个大胖小子，实现一个男人最平凡的此生夙愿。  
他不该耽误张小敬。  
可当他们并排走在长安市郊荒芜的土地上时，不知是否是脚下从亘古以来便存在的大地中隐藏的生机给了他勇气，李必险些压不住藏在舌底的那句话。

张小敬，你要不要跟我一起上山？

他没说，张小敬也没说什么，他们就此分离，李必看着他的背影越走越远，等待着。  
可张小敬没有回头。  
李必在剧烈的痛楚之中反而松了口气，他知道，自己这辈子也不会再遇到第二个这样喜欢的男人，就让这肮脏的情绪埋葬在长安过去的灰烬中，这样很好。

李必上山修道，每日面对青翠竹林，渐渐也把对张小敬的迷恋压在了脑后，直到这年夏季，暑热稍盛，李必在山腰上的村子里用字画换点银钱的时候，看到了坐在村口的张小敬。  
他拿着个缺了一角的破碗喝水，风尘仆仆，似乎毫不惊讶，只是道：“夏天热了，我来给你搭亭子。”  
李必瞠目结舌地看着他。

张小敬跟他回了山上的那间小屋子，白天砍竹子建凉亭，夜里他们就睡在一处。张小敬手长脚长，身量大，床太小，李必只能被他挤得缩在床里头，每天早上，还会发现张小敬的手搭在他脖子下方，抱着他，呼吸一起一伏，嘴唇挨着李必的脸颊。  
每每这时，李必便觉得自己难以忍耐，但挂在床头的青道袍还让他保持着理智，他推开张小敬，从他怀里钻出来，独自洗漱。

这样下去不行，得想个办法赶走他，不然迟早要暴露。  
李必想。

“在想什么？”张小敬问，他把李必手上夹着的笔杆拿下来，担忧地看着他，“小狐狸，你不舒服？”  
李必回了神，看着白纸上被墨糊成一片的脏迹，眉峰皱起，懊恼道：“没什么，这篇毁了，扔了就是。”  
张小敬却捏着他手腕，不让他起身，也不让他揉纸，只是斩钉截铁地看着他，语气沉沉：“你有心事。”  
他有心事。  
而他的心事就在眼前。  
李必怔住了，他低声道：“没有心事，只是夏日炎热，静不下心，你松开我。”  
张小敬却不松手，僵持着，李必突然感到大腿上一阵痒麻，一只蚊子嗡嗡从他的青袍下飞出来，张小敬眼疾手快，将蚊子捉住，捏死在指尖，伸手去掀他衣裳：“我就说你怎么心烦呢，明日我给你在亭子里添个纱帐，夏日里蚊子太毒。”  
李必心中慌乱，按住了张小敬的手：“没事，我无大碍，不用看。”  
张小敬却坚持道：“夏日里头有很多人被蚊子咬病的，小狐狸，让我看看。”  
李必拗不过他，只得将道袍掀起，卷起衬裤，让张小敬捉着他的腿，仔细观察大腿外侧的那个红色小包。

那红色小包并不大，张小敬却用单手抓着他的小腿，在上面看了好一会儿，李必觉得自己的腿都要烧起来，羞耻道：“我说了没事了，你放开——”  
张小敬在那个红肿的包上摸了摸，突然俯下身，用唇舌盖住它，轻轻舔舐。  
李必察觉到腿上湿润的柔软舌尖，顿时愣住了，唇是红的，脸是白的，他想要推开张小敬，手却虚软无力，幸而张小敬只是舔了一下就抬起头，道：“唾液是金津玉液，我小时候，家里穷，没药，应对这种蚊子包最好的方法就是用口水在上面舔一下。”

李必不敢看他，道：“现在你该放开了。”  
张小敬的五指却似铁钳，将李必一节白皙小腿牢牢按住，眼神在李必羞赧的脸上滚了一圈，直白道：“我得检查一下，你身上有没有......其他蚊子包。”

李必不知道事情是如何发展成这样的。  
张小敬手指灵活，将他青袍的系带解开，一路拨开他的衣服，嘴唇顺着大腿一直往上舔吻，在白净肌肤上留下一条黏湿的痕液，李必躺在竹席上，耻辱得几乎想要用手遮住脸。但张小敬一只手伸过来，粗糙大掌扣住李必手心，逼着李必看着他的动作。  
李必光裸躯体在散落的衣裳间若隐若现，青衣褪到肩头，露出锁骨，端的香艳。张小敬阅览风月数载，却从未有过此时这样冲动和兴奋之感，他顺着身下青年的躯体一路往上，在胸口停住，故作困惑道：“这两点红红的，也是蚊子包？”  
这话问的狎昵，李必红着脸，也红着眼圈，咬着嘴唇不说话，张小敬暧昧笑道：“等我舔吸一下，就知道它是不是蚊子包了。”  
他低下头，把李必乳尖含进嘴里，舔弄啜吸，无所不用其极。  
李必身躯猛地挣动了一下，闭上眼睛，喘息个不停。诱人潮红从脊背开始泛滥，如春日溪水，一阵风刮过，簌簌花瓣不住下落，很快染就一池鲜艳。

李必只觉得胸口被张小敬吸吮的一点鼓胀得厉害，额头汗水一片，湮湿的青丝贴在脸颊，好不可怜。张小敬吮完，在李必下颚和鼻尖轻吻，身体被李必磨蹭着，喘息声渐粗。  
他道：“李必，你方才写字，看了我五次。”  
他又说：“你在长安时，也这么看我。我每一次同你说话，你都看我，至少看了不下三十次。”  
李必睁开眼，张小敬的声音喑哑低沉，就贴着他红红的耳垂，温热呼吸蛇般钻进他耳朵里。  
张小敬道：“昨夜我听到你起身，坐在我边上半宿没睡。李必，你是不是相中我了？”  
李必脑海里只有一个念头。

张小敬知道了。  
知道他龌龊的情感，知道他道貌岸然的外表下是这样一副丑陋的心肠，知道他想要他，想得每日心肝脾肺肾都发疼，发疼得紧。  
但熙攘的长安，在台上光芒万丈的许合子，还有那个名叫闻染的女孩的笑脸，都一一出现在了他的脑海中。  
李必含着泪，咬着牙，道：“没有。”  
张小敬促狭地笑了，咬着他烂熟的耳垂：“你不承认？”  
李必道：“没有，没有！我说我没有！”  
他的声音颇歇斯底里，好像这么一否认，就能把那缠绕不去，让他窒息的情丝剪断。  
张小敬半句话都不信，用轻飘飘的两个字止住了李必的否认：“你有，在长安的时候我就知道了。”

张小敬早就知道。  
李必不知内心受了什么刺激，也许是羞愤，也许是懊恼，也许是不知来处的后悔，他猛地挣扎起来，但又身单力薄，常年辟谷，哪能扭得动张小敬，张小敬只用一手就按住了他，李必乘他不备，“啪”地一掌重重掴在张小敬左脸上，抽泣道：“放开我！”  
张小敬皮糙肉厚，被突如其来刷了一掌，手下力道却半分没泄，他把李必囫囵翻了个身，将他脸朝下压在地上，嘲弄道：“小狐狸，现在不承认，晚了。我张小敬今天就要肏到你承认为止。”  
李必懵了，张小敬捏着他两侧面颊，将李必红色双唇捏得微分，低头深深吻住他。李必是第一次承受男人这般粗暴的亲吻，心中虽然极愤怒，却渐渐软化下来，以唇齿回应张小敬，发出黏腻的水声。  
张小敬松开他面颊，抵着李必的脖子，将他整个人按向自己，李必回过神，狠狠在张小敬舌头上咬了一口。  
张小敬将舌尖撤出李必沾着血的嘴唇，李必恨声道：“登徒子。”  
登徒子的舌头流着一点血，染红了半边唇齿，评价道：“尖牙利嘴的小狐狸。”  
两相交锋，谁也不肯认输。

李必不再看他，张小敬将圆领袍腰带解开，三两下缠在李必手上，唇齿则顺着李必脊背往下，舔吻个不停，李必弓着脆弱脊背，嘴里含着一连串呻吟，却强忍着不发出。  
他泪眼模糊，感到热气在臀瓣处停了下来，张小敬以二指拨开他两片雪白臀瓣，仔细观察着那条臀缝见那初不断收缩的粉色软肉，咽了口口水，喉结振动。  
李必原本想着，张小敬无论做什么他都不予回应，但他到底不是个死人，面对撩拨的抚摸又怎能无动于衷。他几乎是惊慌失措地发现张小敬对他身后那处小孔十分有兴趣，被灼热呼吸刺激地鸡皮疙瘩起满了手臂，当张小敬亲吻他大腿内侧肌肤并一路向里进发的时候，李必终于颤抖道：“张小敬，你停下.......”  
“怕了？”张小敬道，“小李必，现在求饶，没用。”

李必不吭声了，他明白，无论他说什么，张小敬都不会停下。  
张小敬二指将李必后穴分开，露出里面嘟嘟的一层嫩肉，用粗糙舌尖舐上去，后穴立即剧烈地收缩起来，他不得不再将两指更深入地插进去，分开，才能制住这着柔嫩软绵的孔洞。  
李必的汗水混合着泪水流下来，他脸上一塌糊涂，下身也一塌糊涂，整个人绷成了一条线。张小敬将他身后肉洞舔得湿漉漉，滑腻腻，才在他臀丘上报复性地咬了一口，恨道：“罚你口不对心，胡言乱语。”

熟悉张小敬的人都知道，张小敬算半个老饕。  
他并不贪吃，但若有的吃，也会变着法子好好享受。  
他尤其爱吃柿子，特别是那种内里满是蜜的小柿子，一定要先把竹管插进去，吸饱了那甜蜜的内里，再拨开一层薄薄的柿子皮，将整只小柿子一口包进去，吃干抹净。  
李必初涉人事，更是头次承受男人，穴口被张小敬三指插入，掏挖了许久，还是固执地收拢着，整个人疼得蜷缩。张小敬没有法子，又急着进去，鼓胀性器在他穴口处蹭了许久，总算让那精湿一片的穴口有了些许软化，这才慢悠悠地将硬挺肉棍一段段送了进去。  
首次承受，快意总是迟迟不来，李必的大腿和小腿都在颤抖，他喉间咽个不住，身下也随着喉结滚动，艰难吞咽，直感到那粗大性器几乎捅穿了他肠子，这才足足地含满了。

李必在疼，可张小敬确是截然相反的一段感受。  
那肉洞不堪地蠕动着，吃着他的性器，从未有过的快感像是在头皮炸开，张小敬的热汗顺着健壮的赤裸脊背流下，他伏在李必身上，两手按住李必挣动的双手，两脚压住他双脚，一下一下，坚定地动着。  
他亲李必，在这肢体最亲密的交缠间仍然不忘安抚他的小狐狸，李必被顶得连呻吟声都是破碎的，轻微地摇着头，闪躲着张小敬的亲吻，却又沉溺其中。

就如他明知不能爱上张小敬，却又义无反顾地栽了进去。  
张小敬顾着李必的感觉，一开始并未猛烈动作，他拿出看家本领，不断探索着青涩的内部，努力让李必也快活，但李必被他捣着，只觉得胃都要捣穿，顾着哭，顾着憋住呻吟，却未曾感受到一丝爽快，张小敬忙碌了一炷香的时间，李必却仍没有一点反应，张小敬内心不由感到一丝挫败，那丝挫败夹杂着怒火，张小敬喘了口气，质问道：“你承不承认？”  
承认你喜欢我。  
李必手脚关节在地下都磨得通红，他不说话，张小敬则肏得更狠，逼他说话，越这样，李必就越不说话，张小敬气急了，一记一记几乎将李必顶得要撞上脆弱的竹亭：  
“倔！”

李必不用回头，也能想象得到张小敬此时的表情。  
他生气的时候，如同一个真正的阎罗，脸上带着三分狰狞，三分狠辣，放到现在这个时候，恐怕还带着三分沉迷。  
沉迷于身下青年所带给他的前所未有的肉欲之中。

李必想到张小敬当初和他在长安的那一日，他们的足迹几乎踏遍了长安的每一处角落，在地下城相见，灯火暗淡，张小敬脸上温柔而惊喜的笑意却尤为明亮。

不知何时，小腹处逐渐聚起一团快感的乱麻，李必哀哀叫了一声，张小敬松开他双手，将他搂起来，动作微停，伸手在李必下身一探，惊喜地在那柱体上磨蹭。  
“小狐狸，你有感觉了！”  
李必想否认，可身体却是诚实的，它不忍看李必再这样僵硬地承受下去，于是主动出击，肉洞一层层夹紧了，在无尽的律动中汲取快感的碎片，一层层汇成大海，冲击着李必的神志，让他的手指都蜷缩起来。  
张小敬受到鼓舞，卯足了劲，非要让李必先高潮不可。李必被他下身打桩机一般的动作顶得神志散乱，穴口处白液四溅，他几乎感觉不到张小敬粗大的性器了，只能感到连绵的，沸腾的热度和狂乱的快感。  
李必呜咽了一声，下身激出一股白液，张小敬搂紧了他的腰肢，重重射在李必内里。

云雨初收。  
李必狼狈不堪，虚弱地躺着，张小敬也躺在竹席上，摸着他湿润的后背，在他脸颊上亲个不住。  
“小狐狸，你喜欢我。”  
李必被缠得烦了，一腔不知从哪来的怒火和尴尬也被顶散，他拨开张小敬凑过来的头，无可奈何道：“那又怎样？”  
张小敬傻乎乎的笑，亲他唇，摸他湿漉漉的下身，整个人透着满足。  
不知到底是李必被肏服了，还是张小敬被驯服了。  
两人都懒洋洋的，李必撑着头，将刚才被张小敬甩脱的破烂册子捡起来，躺在张小敬臂弯里，仔细翻看。  
他们的黑发缠绕着，李必的更长些，张小敬心疼他，用袖口给他拭汗。李必被他蹭得不耐烦，道：“衣服脱了。”自己又去看那篇册子。  
这册子里的内容十分诡异，是简短的小故事。  
第一篇里面写到：“一僧人宿娼家，以手摸娼前后，忽大叫道：‘奇哉！妙哉！前面好像尼姑，后头一似我师弟！’”  
李必满肚子圣贤书，看了半天没看懂，一经张小敬解释，这才恍然大悟，恼羞成怒，将册子摔到一边，斥道：“下流！”  
张小敬却好容易等到他看自己这一本密书，抓住他逗个不停，道：“小狐狸，这春夏时节，笋子都长得快，一夜间能长老高。若是平日里你累了，坐在竹林边上休息，说不定第二日还能生一窝小竹笋出来。”  
李必困惑道：“为何能生？况且我是男子，怎样生竹笋？”  
张小敬看他天真情态，半懂不懂，又想到李必刚才如何自己在自己身下抽泣呻吟，又有了反应，不想再逗他，将李必扶起来，放在自己的胯上，迫使他坐下去。  
李必白了脸色，被张小敬好说歹说，才忍着酸疼，用还未收拢的穴口含着那粗大性器，艰难地坐了下去。  
刚才张小敬还穿着衣服，现下两人都没有衣服，李必双手撑在张小敬健壮胸膛上，下身被颠簸地几乎散架，那东西进得太深，让他颇为难受，白液从穴口滑出，带出黏腻水声。李必撑了半晌，终于撑不住，半趴在张小敬身上，含着泪，被他捉住了唇深吻。

这一次又是半日才完，李必精疲力尽，蜷在张小敬怀里，张小敬拿了扇子，给他扇风，李必在困顿间想起张小敬给他讲的那个荤段子，突然灵光一闪，破解开来，气得又往张小敬右脸扇了一记。  
只是这一下扇得甚轻，还被张小敬捏住了手腕，亲吻手心。  
李必也没力再追究，只是嘟囔道：“以后不要再说这些。”  
张小敬道：“好。”  
他心满意足地搂着李必，喃喃道：“小狐狸，你怎么这么会藏，我找了你许久。我一路打听，足足半年，才终于找到你。”  
李必眼眶湿热，他摸索到张小敬的手，与他十指交扣。  
张小敬又去摸李必大腿上的那个蚊子包，道：“还痒吗？”  
李必早把蚊子包忘到了脑后，答道：“早就不痒了。”


End file.
